


Birthdays and Flashbacks

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot ficlet written for the prompt "Daniel, Janet, and a birthday party" from mamageek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Flashbacks

The party was in full swing, albeit in quite a mild way; the low lighting and quaint decoration of the small Italian restaurant gave it a pleasantly warm, relaxing feel - and the never-ending supply of wine was probably contributing too.  
Daniel stood, hands in the pockets of his suit trousers, watching Janet as she made her way through the small clusters of people - from the SGC mostly, but there were a few neighbours and some parents of Cassie's friends. Cassie herself was ensconced in a corner with her boyfriend and a glass of wine she thought Janet hadn't noticed. Daniel smiled softly as Janet drew near, a new glass of red wine in hand. The top of her head fell a few inches short of his, despite the killer black stilettos she was wearing with her little black dress, and she rested it on his shoulder as she tucked herself into his side to watch the party with him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
Turning to her a little, he kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled a little closer, her hip bumping into him.  
"Happy Birthday."  
"Oh, it's that, alright." she said, partially muffled by his shoulder. He grinned.  
"You like the party, then? I mean, I wasn't sure if you wanted a big party or if you were okay with a meal or…" He trailed off, looking down at her for a response, but she seemed content to keep looking at her friends (now on the tiny dance floor - Jack and Sam dancing in a 'strictly platonic' way that was fooling nobody, while Teal'c watched with a disapproving eyebrow raised as Walter tried to teach him the chicken dance) for a second before saying "You didn't ask Sam?" in a lightly-teasing tone.  
Daniel chuckled.  
"And risk her telling you all about it?" It was Janet's turn to chuckle now, as she tipped her head up, brown eyes seeking Daniel's light blue ones, with her lips curved up in a small, slightly tired, smile.  
"Well, you did a great job. Thank you, Daniel."  
He smiled, and leant down to kiss her, arm wrapping more firmly round her waist to steady her as she unconsciously stood on tiptoes to reciprocate.  
She was smiling when they eventually pulled apart, and he took a moment to look at her, to take in the slight flush in her cheeks, the sparkle in her unwavering brown eyes as they held his, how her hair was sightly messy at the side where she'd rested her head on him. Then she raised an eyebrow, and he realised he'd be staring.  
"Yes, well, I figured I couldn't really go wrong with this place. You seemed to like it so much the first time we came here."  
 _The memory of her foot sliding casually up his leg when they ordered dessert, of the hasty, desperate kisses in the entrance hall as they left, of her glancing over at him with a grin as they'd driven back to hers - she'd made sure in advance that Cassie was out, apparently - and the way she'd never once let him get the upper hand that first night. Not really. That had come later - letting herself lose control. When she'd realised it would be okay if she did; that she wouldn't be any less strong for it. But that particular night it hadn't mattered to him, because Janet was every bit as passionate in other areas as she was about saving lives._  
He knew she was remembering it too. Of course, she was too well-trained to blush, or show any involuntary signs, but he knew her well enough that that would have triggered her recall of that night. He stroked her gently with his thumb, where his hand still rested at her hip. She raised an eyebrow, before speaking in a low voice.  
"You know, Daniel, if it's possible, I think I like it even more this time…" Her eyes flicked to his lips - done intentionally, he knew, just to wind him up - and her lips pressed together in the slightest of pouts for a second. "I'll show you when we get home."


End file.
